Perfect Couple
by Sunako-swan
Summary: Que sucede cuando amas a alguien y por miedo ante aquellos sentimientos se pierde a esa persona a la que deseas. ONE short.


Hola ^^ es mi primera historia yaoi espero les agrade

* * *

Este cuervo, soñaba día y noche tener el cuerpo de su amigo,compañero y fiel confidente, lo deseaba ya por mucho tiempo, pero nunca iba a hablar sobre sus sentimientos, ellos eran íntimos pero sabia lo que Kurama pensaba de aquellos a los que les gustaban los hombres siendo hombres ellos también, a Kurama le encantaba tener en su cama a cientos de mujeres pero, ningún hombre aparte de él podía estar ahí, eso le resultaba doloroso necesitaba tenerlo para él única y exclusivamente pero eso nunca sucedería, mientras su amigo tomo el camino de la lujuria, Kuronue tomo mas de la cuenta fantaseando con algo que jamas llegaría. Realmente Kurama ya se sentía cansado de todo, siempre eran lo mismo demasiado exigentes y caprichosas por eso aun no había encontrado a su pareja adecuada, se preguntaba cuantos años mas iba a tardar en hacerlo, cuando termino sus tareas de búsqueda salio en busca de aire encontrando al cuervo tirado en el suelo, suspirando lo cargo hasta su cuarto, ellos habían estado cerca el uno del otro y se sentía muy comodo, una vez lo tuvo tirado en la cama pudo notar que el cuervo estaba algo delirante, no paraba de susurrar su nombre y pudo deslumbrar en su entrepierna cierta erección, se preguntaba que demonios le estaba pasando por la cabeza, escuchando su suave declaración de amor, haciendo que incomprensiblemente su corazón se acelerara, se acerco aprovechando de que estaba en ese estado no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, obedecio las ordenes del cuervo que le suplicaba que le besara, juntando suave sus labios, surgiendo en él un extraño sentimiento, no entendía porque se estaba dejando llevar, todo aquello iba contra sus principios, pero también pensó que el cuervo llevaba actuando raro desde hace bastante tiempo y ahora entendía por que, llevo sus dedos a la boca del chico de cabellos negros rozando sus labios suavemente introduciendo los en su boca notando como la lengua de Kuronue jugaba entre sus dedos deslizándose lamiendo cada parte de sus dedos, se sobre salta un poco ante esa acción sacando los dedos acercando su boca, pensaba que tal vez podría hacérselo como a una mujer, no recordaría nada al día siguiente,así que tomo su decisión entrelazando su lengua, el cuervo disfrutaba del beso aun creyendo que estaba soñando,llevando sus manos al cabello plateado del zorro. Fue bajando sus besos retirando sus ropajes negros, toda esta situación le excitaba, no era la continua monotonia de sus noches, se detuvo para jugar con sus pezones suavemente succionando, dejándose escuchar los suaves jadeos del chico, siguio bajando deteniéndose en su pantalón pensando que hacer, decidiendo finalmente colocar su miembro sobre. la boca del chico dejando que el se encargase de todo, Kuronue aun borracho seguía lamiéndole el miembro con ganas, mientras el chico lo observaba y se movía contra su boca,girándose para poder quitar su ropa ,llevando sus dedos a su entrada preparándolo como solía hacer en relaciones con mujeres,llevando tímidamente la otra mano a acaciciar su miembro masturbandolo un poco escuchándolo aquello le sorprendía terriblemente,nunca había echo esto y ni el mismo sabia porque lo estaba haciendo ahora pero por alguna razón le resultaba excitante la situación, si el cuervo se volvía consciente de lo que sucedía, tal vez y solo tal vez él prodria molestarse por estar aprovechándose de aquella manera. Ya había preparado al cuervo como debía colocándose entre sus piernas besándolo con cuidado a la par que se iba introduciendo en su interior, notando los suaves jadeos del pelinegro, comenzó a moverse con algo de fuerza mirando su rostro sonrojado, murmurando todo el tiempo sus sentimientos a la par que el nombre del que había amado todo este tiempo. Ambos cuerpos acabaron por tensarse en la fría noche dejando un rastro de si mismos en aquellas sabanas, Kurama estaba confuso,debía marcharse, quedarse, nunca se había sentido confuso ante aquellas decisiones. Finalmente estaba tan cansado que decidió quedarse a un lado del cuervo cubriendo ambos cuerpos tras asegurarse de cerrar todo para que no fueran molestados por nadie.

A la mañana siguiente Kuronue despertó con un dolor terrible de cabeza notando la cercanía de un cuerpo girándose para verlo, quedando perplejo al ver de quien se trataba mirando bajo las sabanas descubriendo ambos cuerpos desnudos, tirándose de los pelos porque no comprendía como había pasado, era imposible que ellos hubiesen echo algo así, Kurama era un ferviente partidario de las mujeres, pronto sintió al kitsune levantarse, poniéndose realmente nervioso, sorprendentemente el zorro solo lo miro dedicándole un buenos días, mientras salia de la cama, pronto le dio una invitación a ducharse juntos, el kitsune se sentía liberado, era la primera vez que se sentía de ese modo ante despertar con alguien.

Kurama...p-perdoname si yo dije o hice algo que te resultase molesto...no tomare mas...

Esta bien, no hiciste nada...

P-pero... mi cuerpo...h-hicimos algo cierto...-pregunta con miedo

Así es y esta bien cuervo... Yo fui quien lo hizo... Tal vez...te suene extraño pero... creo que...Te amo...-aquellas palabras emocionaron al cuervo que salto sobre él besándolo -solo no supe verlo antes...me negaba a aceptarlo...pero anoche cuando me mostrastes tuas sentimientos...yo no pude resistir...

T-te amo...

Yo también...ya no tengo que buscar mas..- clavo sus colmillos suavemente sobre su piel, el cuervo sabia perfectamente que significaba, abrazandolo- Seras mio para toda la eternidad...

* * *

Fin. Espero lo hayan disfrutado Si alguien leyó mis otros Fics espero actualizar tan pronto encuentre sus continuaciones. Dejen sus comentarios bss.


End file.
